


Further Inspiration

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam 00P, Mobile Suit Gundam 00P
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5122028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chall is in a bad mood and Ruido might(?) try to find out why. Depending, of course, on the reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Further Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taichara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/gifts).



Ruido sighed and sat down beside Marlene, almost ignoring her stern glare in favor of shaking his head. Normally, he didn't try to understand Marlene, even though he wished he could. Instead, he teased Chall, his biggest fan and tried his best to persuade her that he was big-brother material and nothing else. 

Except...

"Something's upsetting Chall," he said. That was the most he'd gotten out of her, red-faced, after she'd snapped at him about some little thing, and Meister 874 had simply made a cryptic comment that she was sworn to secrecy. It had to be something... either really embarrassing or some of those female things. Ruido wasn't terrified by girl stuff, like some guys, but he could definitely understand Chall not wanting to confide in him if... Well, he wasn't sure what. 

"She's missing something," Marlene replied. There was only the barest hint of softness in Marlene's tone, but it hinted that Chall had at least vaguely confided in her. "That's all. She'll get over it." 

"Missing something?" Ruido questioned. That was... intriguing. Chall had lost something embarrassing? Likely, it had been stolen by a haro - a few of them had gotten the idea that everything was theirs - maybe that was why Meister 874 was involved... "Can we help her find it?"

Marlene shook her head and shifted, but she didn't move away from Ruido. "Not like that. There's... some sort of festival she'd always attend and it's this weekend. This is the first year she's ever missed it and she's upset."

"Oh..."

"It has something to do with art," Marlene added, unprompted. "I wonder if she wanted to display something." She shrugged and Ruido sighed again. He didn't like it when Chall was unhappy. Maybe...

Well, Chall did seem to always be sketching, especially when she thought no one was looking. Ruido hadn't ever really seen her art - he assumed she'd show him when she was ready, after all - and he knew better than to cross the line of trying to grab it away from her. 

The few times he'd gotten even a peek, she'd been doing rough versions of some of the mobile suit technicians who helped out Ian Vashti. Ruido didn't know much about art, but he figured if Chall liked to draw people, there was at least a decent variety around Krung Thep. 

"I'm going to go check on her," Ruido finally said. "See if she needs anything." 

He wasn't expecting Marlene's soft smile or her hand on his arm as he stood. 

"Thanks," she said. And Ruido couldn't help beaming. 

He found Chall up on a catwalk in the main mobile suit hangar, sketching - and erasing - furiously. A pair of haros had settled beside her, eyes blinking as Ruido walked over. He wasn't going to scold them - not this time.

"Hey," he said as he sat down beside her, dangling his feet down to swing freely in the air. "Marlene told me--"

"I'm sorry I got mad at you," Chall interjected quickly. "I wasn't, really. I just... was mad, for a moment, in general."

It was then that Ruido realized that Chall hadn't flipped her sketchbook closed. 

"Marlene said you were missing an art show you like... I bet Veda will let you go to the next one." He glanced over. She'd been trying to draw Astraea but the angles seemed to be thwarting her. She'd chosen a good height - able to look at the mobile suit dead on from the shoulders to tips of its v-fin - but obviously her talent currently lay in the human form. 

"I'll ask..." Chall blushed and looked down, then up and finally-- "Oh!" 

She went to close her sketchbook and then apparently realized Ruido had already seen it. 

"I thought I'd try drawing something different to distract me," she explained. "But I'm better at people."

Ruido shrugged. "Draw Astraea as a person, then. Plutone and Sadalsuud and Abulhool too..."

Chall was quiet a moment and then slowly, a wide and almost terrifying grin spread across her face. 

"Th-that's perfect! Thank you, Ruido!" she cried before giving him a awkward but tight, quick hug. Ruido just ruffled her hair. 

And wondered what exactly he'd just inspired.

**Author's Note:**

> And a few months later, Ruido googles 'comiket' and realizes exactly what he's encouraged...


End file.
